zoneoftheendersfandomcom-20200214-history
Viola A.I.
An A.I. containing the memories, skills and personality of Viola. History When the Frame Runner of Neith, Viola died, Nohman decided to make an AI replica of his fallen soldier and with it, a matching orbital frame far greater than that of Neith known as Nephtis. She is first seen on a BAHRAM warship, resting inside of a chamber. When alerted to the presence of an Orbital Frame, she discovers that it is Jehuty and flies at it in a blind rage. Nephtis's special shield made her impervious to all of energy attacks, but its runner, Dingo, bypassed it by throwing a rod at her, forcing her against a wall and temporarily incapacitates her. When Dingo tries to communicate with the AI, she simply goes quiet. She later recovers and arrives at the scene with rod in hand when Jehuty confronted Nohman and his Anubis Orbital Frame, just catching him when the latter tosses him. Though she cushions the impact, she uses this as a ruse to get as close to him as possible and then returns the favor by shoving the rod against his frame and floats to Anubis' back. The AI later reappears on Mars's surface, leading BAHRAM's forces in search of a powerful key known as the Vector Cannon, a weapon capable of tearing through compressed space which would be the key to getting to Aumaan, a weapon fortress and Nohman's primary goal. She again encounters Dingo and Jehuty and changes her tactic by tackling her with rocket-speed rushes. However, Dingo manages to grab a hold of nearby solar panels to deflect her attacks and temporarily stun her, giving Dingo the chance to counterattack and drive her back. Not finished yet, she pounces Jehuty into a different location, now surrounded by a energy-based cubicle and manages to snatch Jehuty into one of the walls, damaging the frame. However, the Frame breaks free and the fight continues, this time managing to trick the AI into crashing into the walls. After a few well-placed strikes, Nephtis goes down again. However, the AI revives once again and displays complete coherence. She manages to obtain the Vector Cannon and wipes out an entire squad of LEVs. By the time Dingo arrives, it's too late and she confronts the runner. While she would have reasoned to be more cautious, there were no solid objects for Dingo to grab...save for the nearby Clods. Using them as body shields, Dingo once again manages to shake off the impervious shield and strikes her down, this time destroying the frame for good and takes the Vector Cannon with it. However, the AI refused to go down. Though its body crippled, it found yet another vessel it could take; Ardjet, the Orbital Frame of Ken Marinaris, thought to be a BAHRAM soldier. Infecting and possessing the Orbital Frame while overriding the original AI, she uses it as a last ditch effort and takes advantage of Dingo's hesitance to strike down Ardjet. However, with properly timed clashes was he able to knock Ardjet off balance and began to delete her AI portion by portion. Eventually, the AI began to fade away and lose coherence before it finally disappeared, ending the apparition once and for all. Trivia *The Viola A.I. is never seen out of her cockpit during the course of the game, and so it could have been assumed that she was merely a projected image that was part of Nephtis. However, concept art reveals that she was indeed a physical being, albeit a Gynoid. Gallery Image:Zoe2-viola-ai2.jpg|''Viola A.I." Image:Zoe2-viola-ai3.jpg|''Concept of Viola A.I.'' References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters - ZOE: 2nd Runner Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:The 2nd Runner